


A Neutral Sky and Nothing to Do

by leedeeloo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up in the middle of the night, and is a little insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Neutral Sky and Nothing to Do

Even though the people were familiar, the bed wasn't. Not yet. Which meant that it was the middle of the night and Dan was awake. Awake with an old, almost forgotten anxiety churning in his stomach. He moved slowly, after making sure he one hundred percent could not fall back asleep, now making sure he wouldn't disturb the sleeping pair beside him.

He had probably been awake for about forty minutes by the time he stood up.

He felt like a kid, sneaking out of his parent's house.

It was cold in the- in their room. He looked at the two of them, missing the warmth, the connection. Arin was in the middle of the bed, on his back, his face the easiest to see from where Dan was. They were pretty symmetrical before Dan got up, with Suzy on the other side of the bed. Well, symmetrical if you ignored that she faced away from Arin, her back against his side, while Dan had faced him, curled up and clinging on, as if the warmth and- and- physical and emotional warmth, that- those, only inhabited a certain amount of space.

He sighed absentmindedly, then took in a deep breath, stretching himself tall, his limbs stiff as he took in the air around him. Now that he had finally gotten out of bed, Danny had no idea what to do with himself. He wasn't keen on leaving the room, to do something somewhere else in the house. It felt weird, and too quiet, and creepy, and... as irrational as it was, unsafe; like he was protected in this room, like it was keeping him safe with some kind of magic spell.

He smiled, stifling a laugh into a hard breath out of his nose. Yeah, right. _Magic_. He swayed from side to side, resisting the urge to start pacing. This was silly, Dan was being an idiot. He was tired, just needed to work out this nervous energy, his brain was pulling up weird thoughts because it was used to being asleep and dreaming right now.

A match. He needed a match.

That was a lot to ask, since he didn't want to get out of the- their bedroom, but there were candles in the room, it wouldn't be outlandish for there to be some kind of fire source nearby. He rummaged around shelves, the top of the dresser, reluctant to open the drawers. That waned when he couldn't find what he wanted, and he mouthed a quick 'sorry' as he searched.

It took way longer than he wanted, but he found something. And he was still pretty set on the idea. It was just a cheap plastic lighter that he dug out of a drawer, used very little before being dropped in there and forgotten. He squashed the quiet taunting voice in his head, saying something about this being a metaphor, foreshadowing, this forgotten tool is just like-

He left the drawer open so he could put it back exactly where he found it, almost like this never happened.

Dan moved to sit down on the bed, in his spot, and then froze. What was he going to say? He was pretty sure he had to say stuff like this out loud, and this was probably something he should put some thought into. It wasn’t exactly a- shit, now it was real- a curse, but it didn't feel like a blessing, and he didn’t know what else to call it. Should he be vague and cryptic, all bubble bubble, toil and trouble? Or was this something that would bite him in the ass, be all twisted around and wrong if he wasn’t super specific? He hovered over the bed for a few minutes, rehearsing in his head, before finally figuring out something he was satisfied with and sitting down.

His arm was stretched over Arin, holding the lighter over him and Suzy, perfectly in the middle. He swallowed, then licked his lips. This was- this was stupid. _So_ stupid. This wasn’t going to do anything, magic isn’t _real_ , he was just killing time, it didn't mean anything-

He flicked on the lighter.

He tilted it, letting the flame touch the side of his thumb. This stuff needed some kind of sacrifice. Once he was sure his skin was burned, that's when he said it.

“I curse both of you to love me back.”

He had barely heard himself, but he knew he said it; he felt it vibrate in his throat, could almost taste the words as they rolled over his tongue. He lifted his thumb, killing the fire, and pushed himself off the bed, putting the lighter back and making it look like nothing was changed. It didn't feel like anything had changed. He slinked back into bed as slowly as he had first gotten out, carefully putting himself back where he was, clinging to Arin and warm- physically, emotionally- once again.


End file.
